jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Dagur Szalony
Dagur Szalony (ang. Dagur the Deranged) — wódz plemienia Berserków, syn Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, brat Heathery, jeden z głównych wrogów w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Wygląd Dagur to dobrze zbudowany, młody wiking. Nie jest jednak tak rosły jak jego towarzysze, lecz wynika to prawdopodobnie z jego młodego wieku. W pierwszym i drugim sezonie serialu ma krótkie, rude włosy, z tyłu głowy nieco dłuższe i splecione w niedługi warkoczyk. Na twarzy, pod lewym okiem, namalowane są trzy granatowe paski, podobnie jak na prawym ramieniu, które miały być prawdopodobnie czymś na wzór zadrapania przez smocze pazury. Nosi hełm z dwoma dużymi rogami, zakrywający całą głowę prócz twarzy. Na nim ciągnie się pas z niedługimi, lecz ostrymi kolcami. Ubiera na siebie brązową bluzę z zielonym rękawem, tylko na lewej ręce. Prócz tego nosi także charakterystyczny złoty pas Berserków, na którym widnieje symbol Wandersmoka, a także naramienniki. W trzecim sezonie serialu wygląd Dagura diametralnie się zmienia. Nie nosi już hełmu, a jego krótko ścięte, rude włosy sterczą do góry. Ma także rudy zarost. Początkowo nie nosi zbroi, lecz poszarpany podkoszulek. Ma odsłonięte ramiona, na których widać liczne blizny i tatuaże. Jest to prawdopodobnie efekt przebywania w więzieniu. Potem już ma nową zbroję, brązowo-szarą, opatrzoną symbolem przypominającym Wandersmoka w locie widzianego od frontu. Charakter Dagur jest szczególnie chętny do zabijania smoków i widzi je jako nic więcej, niż cele dla jego sadystycznego poczucia przyjemności. Jest znakomitym wojownikiem i jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by wygrać. Jeśli chodzi o strategię, woli po prostu najpierw uderzyć wroga, stosując okrucieństwo, brutalną siłę i taktyczną walkę. Dagura charakteryzuje wielkie poczucie dumy. W rezultacie, może być lekkomyślny i łatwo wpaść w pułapkę lub niekorzystną dla siebie sytuację. Zawsze sprawia wrażenie absolutnie pewnego siebie, wobec Czkawki zachowuje się niczym stary, dobry przyjaciel, pomimo dzielących ich poglądów i otwartej wrogości ich klanów. Zdolności *'Zwinność:' wojownik jest bardzo zwinny i szybko reaguje. Jest szybki, zręczny. Nie stanowi dla niego przeszkody wskoczyć na rzucającego się smoka. *'Walka:' Dagur świetnie walczy. Jest silny, choć na takiego nie wygląda. Walczy swoim własnym toporem o dwóch ostrzach lub mieczem. Gdy widzi okazję, aby zaatakować, bez wahania to robi. Oprócz siły wykorzystuje taktykę. *'Strzelanie:' Dagur potrafi celnie strzelać z kuszy, która w jego rękach jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków Dagur debiutuje w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa, gdy przybył na Berk odnowić traktat pokojowy między plemieniem Berserków i Wandalami. Później, gdy Jot i Wym złapani przez Dagura zostali wprowadzeni na arenę, aby Dagur i Stoick mogli ich zabić, Dagur został zatrzymany przez inscenizacyjny "atak" innych smoków, kierowanych przez swoich jeźdźców. Dagur został zmuszony do ucieczki, aczkolwiek powiedział Pyskaczowi, aby uznał traktat za podpisany. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Noc i wrzask, Czkawka i jego przyjaciele przybyli na wyspę dzikich smoków, aby ćwiczyć i poprawić swoje umiejętności poskramiania dzikich bestii. Dagur także tam był, odnalazł go Czkawka, który zauważył ognisko palące się w oddali i myślał, że rozpalił je ktoś z jeźdźców. Dagur był na wyspie w celu zabijania smoków, a w szczególności zależało mu na schwytaniu i zabiciu Nocnej Furii. Czkawka, zmuszony przez Dagura, towarzyszył mu i obiecał znaleźć Nocną Furię. Choć Czkawka starał się ukryć smoki, został zmuszony do ujawnienia tajemnicy w celu ratowania Szczerbatka. Kiedy wraz z Dagurem odnaleźli smoka, Czkawka wskoczył na jego grzbiet i wyjawił prawdę. Oczywiście rozwścieczyło to Dagura, który uważał to za pogwałcenie traktatu pokojowego. Jednak mimo przewagi liczebnej i wściekłości, Dagur zostaje pokonany. Jeźdźcy uciekli z wyspy, zaś Dagur obiecał sobie i swojemu klanowi odnaleźć i dorwać Czkawkę oraz jego smoka. W odcinkach Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2), Dagur i jego plemię walczy z Czkawką i z jego przyjaciółmi o Wandersmoka znalezionego w lodzie. Następnie plemię Dagura łączy siły z Albrechtem oraz jego wyrzutkami w celu ataku na Berk. Dagur jednak zdradza Albrechta i, pozornie zabijając go, zmusza pozostałych Łupieżców do lojalności wobec Berserków. Dagur traci Wandersmoka. Niestety, utrata zwierzęcia determinuje go do podjęcia jeszcze większych starań zniszczenia Czkawki oraz zdobycia Szczerbatka. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów, Dagur ponownie organizuje zasadzkę na Czkawkę i jego smoka. Zasadzką tą jest wystrzelona sieć, która więzi Szczerbatka i jego jeźdźca. Jednak Sączysmark z pomocą Gustawa uwalniają go. Dagur wyżywa się więc na swoich wojownikach. W odcinku '' Kto mgłą wojuje..., Dagur wraz ze swoją armią postanawia przypuścić atak na wyspę Berk, pozbawioną wszelkiej broni po ataku Zaduśnych Zdechów, które zabrały cały metal z wyspy. Jednak jeźdźcy smoków wykorzystują Zaduśne Zdechy przeciwko armii Dagura - nad jego flotę zwabili stado smoków, które porwały cały metal ze statków i spowodowały ich zatonięcie. Wściekły Dagur, straciwszy swój statek, wylądował na morzu, dryfując razem z Bestialem. W końcu utracił również i swój hełm. thumb|left|Dagur starający się dosiąść Szczerbatka W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach, ''Wyrzutki (część 1) i Wyrzutki (część 2), Dagur znów atakuje, tym razem z pomocą smoczego korzenia. W środku nocy zakrada się do areny na Berk i kładzie pomiędzy śpiącymi smokami roślinę, po czym otwiera klatki smoków. Zwierzęta natychmiast budzą się i zaczynają walczyć. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, wojska Dagura otaczają Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, żądając wydania Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie do akcji wkracza wojsko Wandali, którym pomaga Albrecht Perfidny. Dagurowi udaje się jednak porwać Stoicka Ważkiego dla okupu w postaci Nocnej Furii. Dagur udaje się na wyspę Łupieżców, gdzie więzi Stoicka i wysyła wiadomość do Berk. Gdy Czkawka przybywa z Albrechtem na wyspę, zostaje wraz ze Szczerbatkiem pojmany, jednak dzięki pomocy Albrechta wydostają się. W tym momencie atakują Szeptozgony, powodując zawalenie się areny. Wódz Łupieżców znów pomaga wydostać się Stoickowi, Czkawce oraz Szczerbatkowi. Po raz ostatni widzimy Dagura złapanego przez Albrechta. Race to the Edge '' thumb|Dagur trzyma w ręce [[Dragon Eye]]Dagur przez trzy lata przebywał w więzieniu. Podnosił ciężary, zrobił sobie tatuaż, przygotowywał się do ponownego spotkania z Czkawką. Stał się jeszcze bardziej szalony i nieobliczalny. Będzie starał się zdobyć Dragon Eye dla siebie, co stanie się powodem kolejnej rywalizacji między nim a Czkawką. Pojawia się na początku pierwszego odcinka ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder (część 1) Berserek ucieka z więzienia Łupieżców. Zdobywa statek, płynąc którym potem atakuje statek Johanna Kupczego. Handlarz ma na pokładzie mapę prowadzącą do Cmentarzyska Statków, gdzie trzyma jest jego tajna skrytka z częścią majątku, który pragnie przywłaszczyć sobie Dagur. Johann informuje o tym Wandali, wskutek czego Jeźdźcy wyprzedzają Dagura, jednak on zaskakuje ich podczas przeszukiwania statków i więzi wszystkich z wyjątkiem Czkawki w klatce z ognioodpornego metalu na pokładzie Żniwiarza. Gdy Czkawka zjawia się na miejscu ze zdobytym Smoczym Okiem, Dagur proponuje umowę - oszczędzenie przyjaciół Czkawki w zamian za artefakt. Czkawka zgadza się i Berserkowie odpływają. Czkawka przekonany przez przyjaciół rusza w pościg, a wódz Berserków rozkazuje strzelić z katapulty. Szczerbatek unika pocisku, jednak trafia on w pokład Żniwiarza, który zaczyna tonąć. Czkawka wraca uratować przyjaciół, co mu się udaje, następnie rusza w pościg za Dagurem i odzyskuje Smocze Oko. W odcinku Gone Gustav Gone, '' Dagur łapie Gustava, który udaje że chce się do niego przyłączyć. Dagur wysyła Czkawce ultimatum - Smocze Oko w zamian za życie Gustava. Czkawka się zgadza i przywozi Smocze Oko, jednak Gustav nie zgadza się opuścić Dagura, tylko zwabia go do odkrytej prze siebie, a wskazanej w Smoczym Oku wyspy, na której były jaskinie grożące zawaleniem. Dagur o mało nie ginie. W odcinkach ''Have Dragon Will Travel część 1 i część 2 ''wychodzi na jaw, że Dagur w przeszłości zabił rodzinę Hethery, przez co staje się teraz celem jej zemsty. Pod koniec pierwszego odcinka dziewczyna atakuje statek Dagura na swoim smoku, jednak zostaje spętana łańcuchami i musi ratować ją Czkawka. W drugim odcinku Heathera znów atakuje, tym razem z pozostałymi jeźdźcami. Razem z Astrid dostają się na pokładd okrętu Dagura i obezwładniają go. Heathera chce zabić wodza Berserków, jednak powstrzymuje ją od tego Czkawka, przynosząc wieść, że Dagur i Heathera są biologicznym rodzeństwem. Ciekawostki *Dagur niejednokrotnie znęcał się nad Czkawką i dokuczał mu, kiedy byli dziećmi. *W odcinku ''Noc i wrzask okazuje się, że wyeliminował swojego ojca, by objąć stanowisko wodza. *W tym samym odcinku mówi że jego siostra ma tarcze podobną do tarczy Czkawki, możliwe że ma drugą siostrę. *Usiłował zabić Albrechta Perfidnego, ale bez skutku. *Chciał zmienić symbol Berserków z Wandersmoka na Nocną Furię, w tym celu usiłował zabrać ją z rąk Czkawki. *Możliwe, że Sączysmark lubił go, ponieważ jak on, znęca się nad Czkawką. *Nienawidzi mlaskania, ponieważ jego zmarły ojciec robił to przez całe swoje życie. *W wyniku porażenia prądem przez Wandersmoka, Dagur przez pewien czas bełkotał. *Okazuje się, że jest bratem Heathery i prawdopodobnie był tego świadom. *Na ręce Dagura znajduje się jego czarna lista. Znajdują się tam: ojciec (skreślone; zabity), Czkawka, Nocna Furia, Astrid, Śledzik, siostra. Zobacz też en::Dagur the Deranged es::Dagur el Desquiciado it:Dagur lo Squilibrato ru:Дагур Остервенелый de:Dagur der Durchgeknallte Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Wodzowie